Bloodlust
by squish13
Summary: Death is not the end. The princess from the future knows this better than anyone.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Welcome foolish mortals. Muahaha. Okay. Ah, how this idea refused to leave my mind. Anyway, another multichap from me. I know, I have a few in progress right now, but I will get to them all. And BTT won't even be that long. I just had a plethora of personal issues, thus my long breaks from writing, but I believe I will be able to update all of these more in the future. Ahem. Anyway, onto the show!**

* * *

Lucina cursed herself for the situation she was now in. She had rushed ahead, and was now lost in the ruins the Shepherds had set out to explore. Some mystical item was said to lie here, which is why they came to the ruins. Lucina was with the party for a while, but some unseen force drew her away from the group. Well, all Lucina could see now were the crumbling stone walls that her dying torch illuminated. She was alone, and utterly terrified.

Each step echoed down the empty halls, making it impossible for her to tell if she was truly alone. With each stop she came to, all she could hear was the rising pace of her own heartbeat. These stops became more and more frequent, only unnerving the Ylissean princess ever more. Completely lost, she wasn't sure she would ever find her way back to the others again. This seemingly labyrinthine ruin would be her grave if she couldn't find a way out, and it was looking exactly like the case. Under ragged breaths, she fell apart.

She dropped her dying torch as she herself collapsed in defeat. _Mother, Father, I'm sorry I went ahead. I don't know why I didn't listen. How am I supposed to save you if I disobey your wishes like this? Now I may never see you, Morgan, or any of the others again._

The broken princess barely managed to bring herself over to rest against the closest wall. As her weight shifted the stone surface, sounds of the structure's weakness made themselves known. As she looked up, she could tell that this used to be the entrance to some separate chamber. At this point, she didn't care why it had been sealed off. Whatever this was, it could provide Lucina a way out of this madness, hopefully.

Wiping the tears from her face, the princess then desperately battled against the weakened wall herself. Her fingers clawed for any other loose stones they could find. Pulling away at the loose stones, she eventually managed to create a hole in the structure just barely large enough for her to squeeze through.

Once Lucina had crawled through the structure, all her previous worries disappeared in the face of a new danger. Even the abandoned torch left held no meaning. The room held an unearthly dim glow emanating from a strange crystal structure in the center of the room. The air itself was thick and suffocating, the smell of decay lingering. The rest of the room itself, held strange tapestries along the walls, their meanings unclear to the princess. She did know one thing, there was some malignant presence about that crystal. For some reason though, she still found herself drawn to it.

As she drew closer to the strange object, everything else about the world shut itself out to Lucina. Even the cries of her own body were ignored as the princess kept moving forward. She reached out for the object with her right hand. Hesitant at first, she let it linger just a few inches from the crystal itself. This close, she could see a faint red light from within. It pulsed in rhythm with her very own heartbeat.

She finally grabbed the crystal. The red light from within had disappeared, though the glow over the rest of the room remained. She continued staring at it, tilting her head ever so slightly. The shard in her hand was like nothing she had ever seen in her life before. She lifted her other hand to brush over the crystal, but she noticed blood seeping from some unknown wound.

Lucina soon realized that it was not just her hand that was bleeding. She could feel the substance spreading from all over and fought the wave of illness that swept over her. Her head was feeling light and now her vision was fading. How odd, if this was the artifact in this ruin, she was sure the lucky one. The princess had run ahead to find this object and curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Lucina collapsed. If only she hadn't disobeyed orders this once. The final breaths of the future princess came with no one aware of what transpired.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Those of you who've read my other stories are probably thinking "What does she have with killing Lucina?" Well... I don't know. But I do like to be innovative (a gift and a curse). **

**Well... anyway, I hope I've drawn you in enough here. I'm really pulling back on the stops here, so it should be a good one. Anyway (that seems to be my favorite word here) be sure to leave a friendly REVIEW :D**

**This is squish bidding you a good day!**


	2. Chapter 1: One in Need

**A/N:**

**Okay, this seems to be one of those stories I really enjoy thinking up. So it seems like I'll be updating this one more than the others. Ah well. At least I'm putting out some sort of content of quality. Because I don't put out anything I don't think is quite ready. Also, it seems that I'll be naming these chapters, which I don't really do, but this one wants me to. Hehe. Anyway, do enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: One in Need

"-meone's in there…"

Clarity. Lucina's senses were coming back, perhaps too much at one time. There were people. It was much too difficult for her to tell where they were, because there was so much noise. All their chatter, every pick away at the wall, every footstep, every breath. Too much.

"-cina!"

The princess retreated inward as the voice called her name. The crystal she held… Lucina clutched the item closer to her heart as these footsteps grew closer. She found it. Would that not make it hers?

"Sis! Get up!"

Lucina let her eyes open to take in the world. The room was much brighter than she remembered it being, almost as if it was fully lit. The tapestries along the walls were now very clear. Every fiber, any single mistake. Things were so clear.

Lucina looked up at the person who was watching her now stir. His blue locks the two shared with their father, the brown eyes he had inherited from their mother. Tears were welling up in the prince's eyes as he looked down at the form of his sister. "Hey, Morgan." She whispered, throat excruciatingly dry. "I found it."

"Lucina, what happened?" He said, tears finally falling as he embraced his sister. "Y-You're covered in blood."

"I am." She said, remembering the substance which stained her clothes, caked her hair… _What happened?_ "I touched the crystal and… I don't know what exactly."

"Luce… you should have waited." The boy commented, tightening his embrace.

Lucina held onto her brother as the prince's body shook from his sobs. Her only comment, "I'm sorry."

Lucina's gaze fell over her brother's shoulder, watching as the other Shepherds picked away at the wall. They had made quite decent progress and soon cleared the whole thing. The azure haired king was the first to step through. Following close behind was his peculiar wife, the Shepherd's tactician. Once their eyes fell over the sight of their future children, their normal personas fell, and they rushed over to their children.

From the state she was in, her parents' cries of her name were quite expected. As the two rushed over, the tactician dropped to her knees and immediately embraced her daughter. Lucina had tried her best to answer the questions the two brought up. Comments she had already partially dealt with while her brother showed, as well as handing the crystal off to her mother to keep away for the time being.

She was occupied with her family, though she could still gather what the other Shepherds were doing in this room. The scholars of the group, Miriel and Laurent studied the tapestries that adorned the walls, trying to discern the meanings they held. Gaius arguing with Lon'qu about how valuable his stash of candy was to him, and, for some reason, Lucina could actually _feel_ the glare her old friend Severa was aiming at her family.

"Let's go now."

"What?" Lucina looked up at her father after what he just said. _We're leaving?_ "Why?"

"Lucina, your brother found you collapsed in here and-"

"I feel fine." She tried to argue back. In truth, aside from her throat, she was feeling quite fine. Maybe a little weak, but she did feel she could get back on her feet and carry on.

Without a word, Chrom knelt down next to his daughter, took off the glove on his bare arm, and placed the back of his hand to Lucina's forehead. "You feel cold." Pulling back, the lord cast his gaze toward his wife. The two seemed to share a silent exchange before Chrom glanced back down at his daughter. "Lucina, you aren't staying here." He said, putting an arm under her legs and on her back, trying to carry her out.

"F-Father!"

"Lucina, we need to take you back to the healers." He tried to explain as he carried on his path out of the ruin. "I may not be your father, but your mother and I still worry for you, and we just need to know you'll be okay."

Lucina looked up at the man that was carrying her out. Chrom seemed so determined to get her to safety, and she was rejecting his help. _Who am I to stop you?_ "Father, I'm sorry." She just had to keep apologizing for this. She truly blamed herself for disobeying orders like she had. She wouldn't do so again. She couldn't bear the pain of leaving behind those that cared for her. She didn't want to feel helpless again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's a shorter chapter, I know. The subsequent chapters will be a little longer (also graphic). I got to this one point where I kept thinking, that doesn't belong here, save it for the next chapter. So, that's that. No need to degrade quality by adding things I can't easily continue.**

**On that note, I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to leave a friendly REVIEW. **

**This is squish bidding you a good day! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Thirst

**A/N:**

**Oh boy. This chapter... This chapter! It's... a big one. Both in length and plotwise. Well, I rate this M for a reason, and you'll see why. Quicky note though. Part of this chapter was supposed to be a part of the last one, but it just didn't make sense there, and this helps my plot out better, so yeah. Ahem. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Thirst

Lucina lay on her cot in the medical tent, waiting. She had been through too many examinations by their healers, each telling her to wait for someone else's opinion. Why they were keeping her there was far beyond her, though now she was getting rather irritated. She was fine, no wounds were found, and she had been cleaned off. Her "Marth" garb had been absolutely ruined by the stains, and there was no way to salvage the fabric. The only way she could wear the garb again would be to create an entirely new outfit. It was very upsetting, as that had been with her for years, through the hell of her own timeline and into this one. Lucina now merely wore a plain cotton shirt and trousers. The only thing Lissa could find that would fit her that she was comfortable enough to wear.

Lucina shifted on her cot uncomfortably. The ruins were still on her mind. Who knew what power that crystal held and what it did to her. The Shepherds that went in were probably back by now.

"Nngh…"

The groans of pain from others receiving aid cut Lucina out of her musings. Their last battle with the Valmese was a harsh one. News of Yen'fay's death hadn't spread as quickly as they would have liked, and there were units still carrying on as if the foreigners still posed no threat.

Something about her stay here was… off. For one, the healers weren't telling her anything about why she was being kept. Then there was the fact that she had this… thirst. She was given plenty of water, sure, but it wasn't helping at all. Nothing helped.

"Lucina?" Lucina turned upon hearing the voice. Before her now stood the woman of ivory skin. Her hair white as snow. A smile held its place on the woman's face as the grandmaster looked down at the princess. "I er… brought you something." She said, placing some clothes she had carried along by the base of Lucina's cot.

Lucina sat up and unfurled the items in front of her. As she held it up, she realized these were the garb Robin normally wore which the Shepherds dubbed her "tactician robes". These were what Robin had worn when Lucina was discovered in the ruins. "M-Mother… Thank you so much." Being able to wear her mother's tactician robes was a great honor. Of course she'd accept.

"You don't mind?" Robin asked, nervously placing a hand to the back of her head. "I-I mean… we are about the same size and I thought… well, what else does she have to wear-"

"Mother. It's fine." Lucina said, trying to reassure her mother.

"Right." As Robin got up and was about to leave, she turned to Lucina once more. "You might want to put those on. It's almost supper and I'm sure you don't want to go out looking like you do now. Lissa told me she'll be taking you over, and you know how she'll be." She said with a slight chuckle. "And Lucina. Feel better." The queen added before taking her leave.

_I feel fine._

* * *

The tactician's garb was quite different than Lucina expected. Compared to what she used to wear, this wear was incredibly light. It surprised Lucina, to say the least. After all, she had seen these robes take great abuse from spells in battle, yet never once was a mark left behind.

Lissa was accompanying Lucina on her way to the mess tent. Her aunt was as energetic as ever. She did seem to take great pleasure in providing Lucina with tales of her childhood. Tales of Emmeryn and Chrom. Lucina loved listening to them, though not this day. "Hey, Aunt Lissa?"

"Yeah?" The ever-energetic cleric replied.

"Why am I being kept at the med tent?" She asked. "I mean, I'm fine, right?"

"Well… yeah, but…"

_But?_

"But we're just getting weird results, ya know? We cleaned you up, and you look fine, but… we just weren't getting a pulse."

_What?_

"-Which is weird, yeah? I mean, you would obviously be dead if that was a thing, and you're not a risen, that's for sure."

"Yeah…"

"But that's just some weird result." The cleric said, looking up at her niece. "You are good to go."

"Thank the gods." Lucina thought aloud. Then she realized what she said and took one quick glance at her aunt. "I mean, that's good."

Of course Lissa just burst out with laughter after that statement. She just continued on until they reached the Shepherds' mess tent.

As Lucina entered, she spotted out her family quickly enough. It was rather hard to miss the arm wrestling match between her father and Vaike. Morgan was cheering Chrom on, meanwhile Robin could only hold a hand up to her face.

Lucina approached her family, finally hearing a clunk as the winner of the competition was decided. "Ha! Looks like Teach just taught Student!" Vaike announced in victory.

Lissa burst out in laughter, meanwhile Lucina stayed back a ways watching as her father rubbed his arm and Morgan burst out at him, "C'mon, Dad! You could've beat him!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try then?" Chrom said with a gesture toward his friend.

"Father, I don't think Morgan would be able to best Vaike in a strength competition." Lucina added in, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

"Don't worry Sis. Dad was just joking." He said with a nod toward the Shepherd's leader.

"Oh." Lucina knew that she had troubles with jokes, it was no secret to the rest of the Shepherds either. Henry was one that carried on like everything was normal, but there were still certain Shepherds who used this to take advantage of her. Luckily for her though, there was usually someone around, such as her mother or Morgan, to explain things to her.

Clearing her throat, the princess sat down at the table just as Vaike left. "So, remind me who was on cooking duty today."

"Frederick." Chrom answered.

"Don't you always know who's on cooking duty?" Lissa asked, sitting down next to her brother.

"W-Well… yes, but…" She searched her brain for some excuse she could use, and just went with the most believable thing. "But with today's hectic events, how am I to remember such details?"

Everyone did seem to accept Lucina's excuse. Stahl soon took his turn to sit down with the family and chat away with the others, his plate full of food as ever. As much as was on it, Lucina's gaze kept drifting toward the slices of meat he had taken. "Venison, right?"

Stahl stopped mid-sentence with Chrom to answer his niece. "Yeah! You should've seen that deer pack we found today!"

"But deer don't travel in packs." Robin added.

"Well you should've explained that to the buck then." He said, taking a big slice and tearing into it. "Because they were vicious. I'm surprised Sully's horse wasn't one of 'em."

The statement cause the queen to visibly shiver, and Chrom certainly teased his wife about the Vaike incidents enough. It was certainly a tale Lucina wished to know more about. She would probably ask for the story sometime later, but for now… "Excuse me while I fetch some of that."

Lucina headed off toward the serving table where Frederick had already seemed to divvy out plates for the Shepherds. Complete servings of meat, and vegetables on each one. The Shepherds did always seem to have their best meals when Frederick was on duty. Lucina grabbed her plate and headed back to the table her family was seated at.

As soon as Lucina herself was seated, she dug into her meal. It smelled good, not grand, though she could tell Frederick added plenty of spices both familiar and foreign. She left her vegetables behind for now, because all that was on her mind was that venison. She was so excited to eat that her first bite was rather disappointing. It was too dry. Much too dry for her tastes. Lucina took a moment to get a closer look at the meat. It was certainly cooked through rather thoroughly. No red visible.

"Mm. Sure good, huh?" Stahl said after Lucina had taken a few more bites.

"Yeah…" She replied, looking down at her meal, rather disappointed. Looking through the crowd, she needed to find Frederick. His head was visible above the crowd, heading straight toward this group already. It sure made things easy for her.

"How does everyone find the meal today?" Frederick asked as soon as he approached the group.

There were plenty of replies around the table about how great it all was. Lucina though just stared down at her unfinished plate. "I don't like it." She said.

"Oh?" Frederick didn't seem offended by this. He did seem rather curious though. He did live to please the royal family, so he would gladly take anything to become better for them in the future. "Pray tell, what displeases milady about today's meal?"

Lucina looked back down at her half-finished plate, then back to Frederick, who was looking expectantly down at her while waiting for an answer. "The meat is dry, there are too many spices on it and the vegetables, and they happen to be undercooked and not really a good match for each other, if you ask me."

This time, Frederick did look offended. He always did take pride in his cooking, but no one has ever said anything quite like this since his early days, and even then, he was quite young. "Forgive me then. I will try to better the vegetables in the future, but the venison? Never has anyone told me I've overcooked meat."

"Well, it's cooked through too much." Lucina added, gesturing toward the piece she left on her plate.

"Milady, tis for the best. T'would not do for one of our warriors to fall ill due to undercooked meat. They already suffer enough under those who are still unable to make edible-" Chrom coughed to cut Frederick off, and it did work. Not everyone at this table could actually cook. Only Morgan and Stahl could actually do so well. "Tis only for safety." Frederick added once more.

"Very well." Lucina commented quietly. She couldn't make Frederick feel worse. Someone who took as much pride as he did in caring for others didn't need to feel like he failed anyone.

Once he left, Lucina pushed her plate over toward her uncle, who she knew would gladly accept it. "I'm just not very hungry. I'll just be getting my belongings and head back to my tent."

* * *

Lucina was famished. What little she had eaten for supper was at least something, so it should have been able to hold her over for some time. Though it wasn't. It wasn't helping at all. She was so hungry, so thirsty. She would do anything for something fresh.

Such was the state of her mind that she walked right by her setting in the med tent. Forget about the pack she needed, she just walked right by. Walked to the back of the tent. No one was there, no one would see if she "visited" one of the more critical units.

Sliding back the partition, she approached an unconscious soldier. He looked so peaceful in this state. He wouldn't know. Checking her surroundings one last time, Lucina drew the partition back into place. No one came in. No potential witnesses.

She knelt down next to the man. The soft, steady beat of his heart was driving her mad. She needed to do this, damn the consequences. The princess pulled back his collar to expose his neck. This was the best way to get what she wanted.

Her lips drawing ever closer to his bare skin, she let out her breath. This is what she wanted, what she desired. She bit down. She didn't intend to bite all the way through at first, but the sweet taste only made her lose control. What she wanted at supper, she was surely getting now.

The warm liquid which filled the wound, drizzling down the man's neck and onto the cot, it was the nectar of the gods. Lucina never thought she'd enjoy its taste so much. Her experience with blood in the past gave her enough of a taste for her liking. Now though, now it was the greatest thing in the world. She couldn't get enough. It sated her hunger, her thirst. She had never felt so satisfied before.

Even as she had seemed to have her fill, even as she was as she coughed up the excess, staining the scene ever more, she still needed more.

These minutes were filled with bliss as the man bled out. Lucina had taken her fill, and then some. The princess' senses returned now as her desire had been sated. The smile on her face had disappeared as she realized what she had done.

Her hand wiped away at her face, it was covered in blood, his blood. _Wh-What have I done?_ Lucina had killed the man. His blood was on her hands now. If anyone came in and saw them like this…

She ran. Lucina ran back to her tent. _No one_ could see her like this. She entered her tent and closed the entrance as quickly as she could. She looked around for something, anything that could get the blood off her face, off her hands.

"Lucina?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this took me... two sittings to write. Wow. Haha. Well, I have it planned out quite extensively, so that's a thing.**

**Doozy, huh? Gotta admit, I've never quite written vampires like this before... in fact, this is my first vampire story, so... wow. It is a fun one to write though and I'm having plenty of fun with it.**

**Haha. Anyway, be sure to leave a friendly review, if you may.**

**This is squish bidding you a good day. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Restless

**A/N:**

**Author wants to make note that she is horrible at naming things. That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Restless

"Lucina?"

The princess froze in her place. Whoever that was, she couldn't let them in, not like this, not with this blood which stained her face.

"Luce?" The voice called out again. "It's me, your brother… Morgan? Is something wrong?"

"Er… I-I… What do you need, Morgan?" She called out, still frantically searching for something to clean herself off with.

"You left your pack in the med tent."

_Stupid! Stupid!_ "Oh, d-did I?" She answered, rather nervously.

"Yeah… Hey, Lucina, are you okay?" He entered the tent, leaving both siblings frozen in place. "L-L-"

As her brother continued to stutter, Lucina could still only just stand frozen, staring at him. The princess quickly recovered from her shock, only to let rage fill her instead. "Dammit Morgan! Don't just barge into people's tents like that!"

The prince recoiled after his sister's statement, dropping the pack he carried for her. Lucina rarely ever burst out like that. "Y-Your face… Lucina, what happened to your face?" He whispered out, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

Lucina's rage quickly subsided. She wished Morgan hadn't found her in this state. It surely would have made things much easier if for her if such was the case, she hoped. It wasn't though, and now Lucina listened as her brother's heart was practically bursting through his chest. She couldn't blame him. She would be scared if she found something like this too. The least she could do was to help him accept this. "Morgan, I can explain…"

"E-Explain!"

"I…" _Damn, what do I say?_ Lucina stood in place, evaluating her thoughts. She needed some way to explain this to her brother without scaring him. The princess placed a hand up to her chin as she searched her mind. Pulling it away, looking at the streaks of red which stained her, realizing the true situation she was in. She had to say this. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I killed him. An Ylissean soldier. One of our own. I… I couldn't help it. I… don't know what came over me…"

Morgan stared at his sister with widened eyes. It wasn't like his sister to kill innocents or allies. "No." He said. "No, you're just… just sick, right? You do look sick. It's yours. You'd never-"

"Morgan, look at me!" She shouted, straightening up, taking a few steps toward her brother. She was rather intimidating this way. She was different. She had changed. "Morgan." She cried out one more time, baring her teeth.

"Luce, you… What are you?" He gasped out, backpedaling as his sister approached.

_What am I?_ Lucina though, advancing on her brother until they were face to face.

The prince's chocolate eyes were filled fear as the boy watched Lucina approach. They darted between her hands and the features of her face. "You're different. Lucina, your teeth, I… they…"

"What about?" She asked before reaching up to own mouth. As Lucina's fingers glided over her teeth, she stopped just over the canines. They were larger, sharper, unhuman… _Gods, I should have known_.

"See!" Morgan cried out, turning to leave.

"Morgan, please don't." She called, causing her brother to halt. "I know you're scared right now, I am too, but don't leave me. Can you imagine what would happen if the Shepherds found out? Just please, Morgan… Please help me. Help your sister."

The prince was still letting out rather shaky breaths. He fell to his knees after his sister's plea. "A-Alright." He said, sliding a hand through his hair. "I-I… I'll help you, Luce. I'll help you cover this up. And maybe… maybe we can find a way to cure you…"

"Thank you Morgan. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah." Morgan said, rising up. "I suppose I should help you with… that." He commented, gesturing toward her face. "I'll go get something."

Lucina watched her brother leave the tent. All she could ever ask was for help, and her brother agreed. _Thank you._

* * *

Morgan had brought Lucina a washcloth and plenty of water to wash herself off with. Now that he had left, Lucina found herself feeling rather restless. She tried to sleep, but found herself filled with too much energy.

Now, Lucina sat by a small fire, tended by Frederick, watching the embers fly through the air. Little fireflies as she would sometimes hear children call. Though, all Lucina could ever think of was the doomed future she came from. Death, families torn apart, and the inevitability of the world's end. The princess let out a deep sigh as these memories floated around like those little flecks in front of her.

"Milady? What troubles you?" Frederick asked.

"The past." She answered, knowing he would probably prod further if she lied. "Well… the future."

The knight's face fell. "I can scarce imagine what you and the other children had to face." He stated, prodding at the burning wood with the charred stick he was using. "But you've made it here. You brought my Severa with you. You will never get your childhood back, but you've given this world a chance."

Lucina remained silent, arms resting on her knees as she leaned forward on the log she used as a seat. The heat from the fire burned her face, even from the distance she was sitting. Lucina would have left, were it not for her mother's appearance.

Robin took a seat next to her daughter by the fire. Frederick took a glance over to the two before Robin nodded, allowing the knight some ease. "Are you alright, Lucina?" The tactician asked, placing a hand on the princess' shoulder. "You've had a rather long day, wouldn't you prefer some rest?"

Lucina just wished she could shrink away and draw her hood up, but she couldn't do that to her mother. "I'm not tired," the princess answered, shrugging Robin's hand off.

The tactician placed her hand on her lap after being pushed away as she had. "I see," she stated, drawing her attention to the fire. "You aren't tired, you weren't hungry, are you sure you're feeling well?" She paused, waiting for an answer from her daughter, receiving none. "I'd send you back to Lissa, but…"

"Milady?" Frederick chimed in, his gaze now fully focused on Robin.

"A soldier was discovered in the medical tent, deceased, and not by natural causes."

Frederick jumped to his feet, still holding onto the stick he was using to prod the fire. "I shall investigate this at once!"

"No need." The tactician said, bringing a hand up to stop him. "We already have an investigation set up."

If Lucina could blanch, she most certainly would have. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth drew agape, though she was quick to shut it after remembering her most recent discovery. "I-Investigation?"

Robin's attention drew back to her daughter, eyes studying the young woman. "Yes… But we're trying to keep this from the rest of the camp. I still don't know how long this will last with Lissa knowing… but I want you to sit this out. Please. Just focus on getting your strength back. We can handle this."

That still didn't answer what Lucina wished. Who was a part of this investigation, how much they found already, but pressing on wasn't wise. "As you wish, Mother." She left things at that, and retreated to her tent for a restless night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... this chapter. I dunno. I feel it was uneventful, but that's only because I know where this thing is going in the future. Probably because of the latter scene. Well, we figured out what that cliffhanger in the last chapter was leading to, and now Luci has to deal with hiding things. Ooh. Should be interesting.**

**Anyway, be sure to review!**

**This is squish bidding you a fine day! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: The Pain of Light

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys, thanks for the 1,000 views already. I'm honestly surprised by how this is being received for something so... different... and especially over in the Mature corner here. Anyway... things! I'm still horrible at naming things! Well... I can name people, when it comes to everything else though... yeah... Anyway, once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Pain of Light

Lucina had stayed awake all night, unable to find sleep. Since dawn break, a sharp pain had been growing in her head. Now as the Shepherds packed for the road once more, Lucina found herself sitting back, unable to help as she normally would.

The princess sat under the shade of the tree, in the partial tactician's garb she now wore, watching as the others packed their supplies. How she wished she could help, but the pounding of her head kept her immobile as she waited this day out. So focused was she on her own pains that she did not notice the frail, yet quick to anger, archer who approached.

"L-Lucina?" Noire asked.

Lucina picked her head up from her hands, squinting up at her friend. The sun's golden light which shone off her light hair was sickening to the princess. Burying her face back into her arms, the princess let out a groan from her discomfort. "_What is it, Noire?"_

"E-Er…" The young archer played with her fingers, looking around rather nervously. "Y-You're… Everyone's worried about you. Are you feeling well?" She asked, kneeling down by the future's princess.

"_I had a long night_." Lucina answered, mumbling to the ground.

"Huh?" Noire leaned in closer to Lucina. "I-I, what are you saying?"

Lucina looked up at her friend's face, concern etched over the archer's features. "I had a long night," the princess repeated, leaning back on her hands before letting out a great sigh.

"You look ill." The young archer commented, reaching out and moving closer to Lucina.

Lucina quickly backed away from Noire, not wanting her friend to get such a close look. "I can manage," she quickly let out.

Noire retracted from the princess, her hand drawing back to fiddle with the other. "At least go to your aunt. I'd help, but after the last time…"

Lucina chuckled a little, recalling the events her friend spoke of. An interesting day when the heal staff in Noire's hands broke on the battlefield. Where a normal person would find another one, Noire's darker side ran out and started beating at enemies with the staff instead. Definitely a way to make sure the staves couldn't be used again. "I doubt that would happen again," the princess commented.

"You don't know!" Noire protested. "What if I hurt you? Talk to your aunt… or my father…" Noire stood up, letting a ray of light, from through the branches, straight into the princess' eyes.

Lucina squinted, letting out a groan as she backed away. These headaches were too much. She couldn't see any way to be productive with them. Lucina stood up, slowly at first, but managed to get to her feet with the help of her friend. She felt so lightheaded, the princess was unsure she could even walk. "I can't."

"But you really need to, Lucina."

"No!" The princess snapped, causing her friend to reel back in terror. "Noire, I-I'm sorry." She quickly stated in apology. "I didn't mean… I'm so sorry."

Noire's head was down, her eyes to the ground. "No. I-It's okay. Just… try to get some rest?" She tried to tell her friend.

Lucina let out a small smile, urging her friend to move on. "I'll try."

As Lucina watched her worried friend leave, she backed up to the trunk of the tree, leaning against it with a great sigh. _How can I do this? _ Lucina sat back in silence, watching her friends work away. She _wished_ it were as simple as going to see one of the healers. She just didn't know how to handle something like this. She had to go out when it was light, staying cooped up would only draw attention. She needed something to at least dull these headaches. She hoped Morgan would be able to find something. Until then, she would just do as Noire asked, and rest.

Lucina could barely find any peace as she closed her eyes under that tree. Flesh ripped from the neck of a man in a secluded corner of the medical tent, the red liquid which flowed, and its bitter taste. Memories that refused to leave the princess' mind.

Lucina's eyes flew open as she let out a sharp gasp. Only a few minutes had passed. She needed some way to rest without these horrid thoughts creeping into her mind.

"Um, Luce?" The voice of her brother called out.

The princess looked up at the figure of her brother, his coat swaying with the breeze that passed. The boy held something in his arms. The designs on it were the exact same as those on his coat, what used to be their mother's. "Hmm?"

Morgan looked around rather nervously, approaching his sister with caution. "You left Mother's coat in your tent." He said, casting it down to her, before quickly backing away. "It might help. I know it helps me a bit when I have headaches. …A bit."

Lucina unfolded the fabric, taking a chance to inspect it once more. It always amazed her how this thing held so long. She remembered moments from her own timeline when she would run around the castle, usually tripping everywhere, as if she were Sumia. The innocence of a child, unknowing of what the symbols which decorated it stood for. She grew to hate those colors and eyes in time, and she could try to deny all she wished, but this was a part of her.

Lucina pulled on the coat, bringing its hood up to cover her eyes. There was a bit of an effect. Her eyes weren't straining from excess light, but she would still need much more to dull this. "Right. Thank you, Morgan."

"Is it helping at all?" He asked.

"Well, it's better than before," Lucina muttered as she rose to her feet. The hood was something to get used to. Lucina wasn't quite so used to having her vision obscured as this. The sleeves were just so big compared to what she was used to wearing by this point, and she still felt like she'd trip over the length of the coat like she did in her younger years. Though, this was the fit. She was only slightly smaller than her mother, so it shouldn't be so much of an issue as what she was making it out to be. Lucina wondered how long it would take for herself to get used to this.

"I can… try to find something else, Luce." Morgan offered. "Um… I could do more research, and find a way to help you. …At least with the headaches."

"Right. Thank you."

"W-We're gonna be leaving soon." Morgan said. "So, you should come down. Say'ri said we're to meet with Lady Tiki again, remember?"

Lucina's mind was still rather clouded. _When…_ "I'm sorry, Morgan, I don't."

"Oh, well… we are, so… right. Just come on down." The prince said before leaving to see the others.

Lucina still tried to think on what Say'ri said. The Divine Dragon Grounds, if she recalled correctly. Her first encounter with the Voice was certainly eventful, but something about a second encounter scared her. Lucina couldn't place what, but the thought of such a connection to Naga really frightened her. She pushed these thoughts aside. For now, she would meet with the others, and push past these pains.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I remember derping around, trying to figure out the name of the Divine Dragon Grounds. Sometimes we just have those moments though. Heheha... yeah... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to drop a review! (Five-second rule does not apply)**

**This is squish bidding you a good day! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Temporary Solutions

**A/N:**

**This story is oddly fun to write. Muahaha! Okay... no more. XD**

**Anyway, I've had to struggle through some pretty bad headaches while writing this, but... I've done the best I could. I just can't let my stories sit, especially with school wrapping up for the semester. Ahem, I think that is all for now. R&R Do enjoy. :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Temporary Solutions

Preparations had been completed, and the army was on the move once more. Lucina had found herself a supply carriage to rest comfortably in, while the others were on the march. She did feel guilty for secluding herself like this while her friends still had to move along on foot. If only she could join them. Morgan had already talked to her parents before she joined the others, telling them she was sick and needed rest. Well, it's not as if she were sick, but she might has well have been. At least he didn't tell them the truth. She'd feign illness over everyone finding out she'd become some sort of undead monster any day. She didn't want to head back to her aunt though. That would doubtlessly bring the princess into an even deeper hole as she created more lies. For now, she'd just stay here, someone coming to check up on her every so often anyway.

"Hey, Lucina?" The voice of her brother called from outside.

Lucina reluctantly rose from the position she had been sleeping in, curled up with the hood of her mother's coat covering her face. She crawled her way to the back of the carriage, poking her head out to watch her brother scrambling to keep up. "What is it, Morgan? You know I'm not up for company right now."

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, nearly tripping over a tree root in the path as he tried to keep pace.

Lucina let out a slight chuckle as she saw her brother's misstep. As much as she felt like she needed to help, this rest was doing her much good. "Better," she said. "Though, I am a little thirsty, maybe a little hungry."

A worried look crossed Morgan's face. "For what?"

Lucina let out a sigh. Somehow, she knew he would ask this. "I-I don't know." She snapped. "Just… get me something."

Morgan's eyes flashed wide for a brief moment. Again, and it had only been a day since the last outburst. "O-okay…" He said, rushing off to find something.

Lucina retreated back, leaning on a crate of supplies while she waited for Morgan. A part of her wished she could have chosen somewhere more comfortable to rest. Though, that meant more interaction with others of the army. Morgan, and a select few of her friends, were certainly enough. She'd take the jostles of this carriage over obstacles to being constantly watched over, any day.

"Luce? I'm back."

Of course he would come now. Just as she was settling in again. Lucina once more appeared from the back of the carriage to watch her brother. He seemed to be carrying a few things in a small bag, and Lucina wasn't sure she'd like what they were. "What are those?" She asked.

"Oh, these." Morgan commented, looking back down at what he was carrying. "Henry gave them to me."

_Wonderful…_ Lucina thought, her face contorting to show her discomfort with this. "And what might these be…?"

"Well…" Morgan looked off to the side before turning back to his sister. "Catch." He said, tossing one of the items up to Lucina.

Lucina caught the item with ease, nearly letting out a shriek once she realized what it was. "Is this a _Risen_ arm?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Lucina looked back to the limb she held in her hands. The smell from such an object was sickening. Its grey appearance and rotting flesh… _Is this some sort of a joke?_ She threw it at her brother, intentionally missing his head, but just barely. "No thanks."

Morgan covered his head in defense of any future assaults. "Sorry, I just thought… You said you were hungry, and after um…" The prince looked around for anyone that might be listening. Though, anyone that did find themselves somewhat around were out of earshot, or otherwise occupied. "That _thing_ you did yesterday…"

Lucina let out a sigh. Of course he would bring that up. It was beyond her control. "Morgan, I don't know what happened yesterday, but you can't just _give_ me something and expect me to like it."

"Okay, okay. Just…" The prince looked back down at the bag he was carrying, a frown stretching itself across his face. He neared his sister, handing the bag off to her. "I'm just trying to help." He said. "If you don't like it, tell me. I… don't want to see you hurt anyone else. I don't think I've ever been more scared of you." He added, once more taking his leave.

Lucina slunk back into the carriage, once more, leaning against a crate of supplies. That's how Morgan saw her then. Lucina wasn't sure if he was "helping" because he was scared of her possibly lashing out, or because he did care. She opened the bag her brother had given her. A dead squirrel was the only thing left, disgusting. Of all people he could have gone to, it had to be Henry… He could have at least tried to find if there was any uneaten food from the previous night. It would have been better than this.

Letting out a sigh, Lucina reached into the bag and pulled the squirrel out by its tail. At least it was fresh, from what she could tell. Whatever its death was, it was in her hands now. Lucina took a curious sniff at the rodent in her grasp. They truly were disgusting creatures to the princess, always reminding her of death, no matter what it was. Maybe rabbits were an exception; Yarne certainly was, though Panne being the proud Taguel warrior she was, certainly scared Lucina enough on a number of occasions.

Lucina fully took the poor creature in her hand, no longer merely holding it by the tail. Out of her curiosity, she decided to prod at the creature's sides. It seemed fresh enough, she could somehow just… tell. It most certainly piqued her curiosity. If there was a way to stave off this growing hunger of hers, she'd most certainly take it, no matter how distasteful it may be. She did have her share of hardships back in her own time. Never did she eat raw _squirrel _though.

Lucina pulled a knife out from her belt, pressing through to break the squirrel's skin. As much as she hated having to do this, one of the last things she wanted was its fur, hair, _that_ in her mouth. Seeing the red of its exposed flesh drove all other thoughts out of Lucina's mind. Now, she only saw it as what her brother tried to introduce, a possible source of food.

Lucina slid a finger into the exposed flesh of the creature, taking it out to hold in front of her face and inspect the red substance which now stained it. She brought the digit closer to her lips, being able to take in its scent as it neared. Lucina pressed the finger up to her lips, allowing her tongue to slide past and finally get a taste at what it was like. Not quite as appetizing as what she found from the soldier earlier, but Lucina knew she could probably grow on it enough to accept eating the poor creature in her other hand.

Lucina found herself able to clean the digit enough, turning her attention once more to the rodent in her hand. How could she feel sorry for it now? It was already gone. The princess didn't even bother to pick at the creature, instead just fully biting into it. Maybe the fur was an inconvenience, but wasting her time with a knife was far beyond her senses now.

\

Ylisse's future princess found herself walking up through the column in search of her brother. She carried a cloth bag in her hands, which held the weight of the discarded pieces of the creature she just feasted on. There was still a part of her which couldn't believe she would stoop so low, yet, at the same time, she knew it could have been worse.

She felt somewhat refreshed, oddly enough. It was a strange feeling. The light didn't hurt as much, but having to eat such a creature still didn't feel right. Something kept telling her she was above that. She couldn't hurt any more humans though, not like yesterday.

Lucina caught sight of her brother. He was keeping pace with the bubbly pegasus knight who shared her father's white locks. She seemed excited about something, though, she almost always did. The princess kept silent as she approached the two, listening as the two talked about things the two had done in the future as children.

"Ahem." Lucina let out, interrupting the two.

The two turned around, looking at the princess. Cynthia seemed so excited, Morgan, on the other hand, seemed shocked at his sister's appearance. "Luci!" Cynthia burst out. "I heard you were sick."

"Feeling any better?" Morgan asked.

Lucina handed the bag off to her brother before addressing either of the two. "I was." She told Cynthia. "And yes, I am." She said to her brother. "I don't know how, but… it went better than expected. Thanks." She added.

Morgan clutched onto the bag his sister had handed him, seeming rather uneasy. He showed a rather nervous smile with her around. "Um… of course."

"Though we might want to find something more…" Lucina hesitated, watching Cynthia pay attention to the two. "More to my tastes." She added, leaving things there.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ick! Disgusting! What do I say... Poor Luci? Yes, we'll go with poor Luci. Oddly enough, as I was writing that thing with the squirrel, I kept thinking about my dad actually offering to catch and cook squirrels for the family. XD**

**Sigh... **

**Anyway, thank you to all those who keep up with this story. Please be sure to drop a review on by. Those are always appreciated.**

**This is Squish bidding you all a good day! :D**


End file.
